Naruto Akkipuden
by NarutoxxSakura
Summary: See Naruto conquer the world
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Naruto...**

After 3 or 4 years later at the Hidden leaf village there were a lot of things changed.

Madara and Atkasuki has been defeated by the Shinobi alliance, except for Kabuto who got away and never found again.  
Sasuke who was 20 years old now has restored his clan with Jugo, Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin.  
Sakura was already a top medic ninja in the whole village, who was now a jonin.  
Sai has became the leader of the ANBU black ops. And started to understand 'emotions'.  
Kiba, Hinata and Shino has became jonins respectively.  
And so was Ten Ten and Rock Lee.  
For Shikamaru, he has became one of the important person in Konoha because of his leading skills and genius mind.  
Ino and Choiji has also became jonins.  
Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka and the rest of the jonin teachers hadn't changed much.  
But...there's exactly something that was never changed.  
He is...

"¡NARUTO!"

Someone screamed at his front door. He got out of his bed lazily. Trying to avoid the half-eaten ramen on the floor.  
"Aw...geez way to disturb me during a good sleep..."  
He murmured. He just got back last 2 days ago from his 2 years of training with Fuku.  
When he opened the door it was Sakura, Ten Ten, Kiba accompanied by Akamaru and Shikamaru.

Sakura : Don't tell me you forgot what's today you idiot!

Seeing him in his pajamas.

Naruto started to panic.  
And answered, "Ah, why would I forget it's..."

Kiba continued his sentence  
"It's the day you'll get punch by Saku..." before he could finished his sentence a fist flew into Naruto's face.  
It was Sakura's punch.  
And she shouted at him,  
"You idiot! Get back in there and change your clothes! It's Lady Tsunade's birthday today!"  
Naruto who flew off to the coner of the room got up quickly.

Naruto : *Gulps* Granny gonna kill me if she knows this.

And he hasn't find a birthday present for Tsunade.  
He started to panic around the room walking from there to here.

Shikamaru : Calm down Naruto. I know this would happen so I brought a present that you could give to Lady Tsunade.

He took out a long packed box from his bag.

Naruto : Yeah! Shikamaru! You're the best!

Kiba : Would you please go and change now?

Kiba said looking at him who was still in his pajamas.

Naruto : Sure! Just a sec!

When they arrived to the Hokage mansion , other Chunins and Jonins were already there.  
There was also Konohamaru who was also a Chunin. When he saw Naruto he waved his hand and came to him.

Konohamaru : Hey boss! I'm glad that you didn't forget Lady Tsunade's birthday!

Kiba : Well, almost...

He interrupted looking at Naruto.  
Naruto felt depressed as he watched all the Chunins and Jonins and the room.  
He then turn his head to Shikamaru and asked, "Hey, where are the Genins?"

Shikamaru : They're in the other room. That doesn't matter to you doesn't it? After all you'll become a Hokage.

Naruto smiled as he knew that his friends and the whole village trust him. It really relived him.

"Hey!"  
Someone called him from his back. He looked back and it turned out it was Sasuke.

"What?" He replied.

Sasuke : You didn't forget the present didn't you?

Naruto : No. Why should I?

Sasuke : Good! Then there's the counter where you can give your presents.

He pointed at a counter behind him.

Naruto : OK. I'll have to give mine so see ya in a while!

Sasuke : Whatever.

Ebiki was sitting in a chair as he was checking if everyone was there. And he hot caught in a sight where one boy wasn't wearing a uniform vest.  
He quickly noticed the boy's name.  
"Naruto Uzumaki" he repeated to himself.  
He remembered the words he said during the Chunin exams.

"I don't care if I get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life. I'll still be a Hokage. Believe it!"  
Ebiki smiled.

Naruto took his present out and hand it in to the person in charge.

Person in charge : Have a nice day!

Naruto : Thanks!

Shikamaru started to busy managing things.  
Naruto forgot to ask him what the present was.  
He quickly went to Shikamaru and whispered to him.

Naruto : Hey... What was the present?

Shikamaru looked at him folding his arms.  
"It's a Sake. One of the brands that Lady Tsunade really likes."

Naruto : Oh! OK. Thanks! Again!

"All the people are here but where is Granny?" He thought.

Three people came into the room. They were Gaara, Tamari and Kankouru.  
A group of Sand village Shinobi followed them.

"Hey Gaara! Temari! Kankouru! How are you guys!"  
Naruto asked walking towards them.  
Temari stopped and looked at him, "Naruto?"  
"Wow it's been a while that we haven't met!" Kankouru added.  
"Yeah!" Naruto replied scratching his head.  
Indeed, he has grown but still a thick headed and hyperactive ninja.  
Naruto looked at Gaara who was still quiet. Gaara looked at him and they both exchanged smile as a welcome to each other.  
Another group came into the room there were Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, Kurenai and Sai.  
Kakashi looked at Naruto who just got back to Konoha.  
The first sight as he saw Naruto he quickly remembered Minato, his sensei. And of course, Naruto's father.  
Naruto's hair was longer than before it made him more look like Minato. Except for his whiskers, he thought.

Kakashi : I heard that you've been training with Fuku?

Naruto : Yeah! Kakashi-sensei!  
Now I've improve more jutsus!

He said with excitement.  
Before they could continue their conversation Tsunade came into the room.  
"Well, the party just started!" He thought.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the Konoha forest a hooded man was walking.  
Suddenly two ANBU black-ops members appeared infront of him.

ANBU 1 : Stop!

"Is something wrong?" The hooded man replied.

ANBU 2 : Please indentify yourself.

"I think that wouldn't be necessary" as he said pulling off his hood.

ANBU 1 : Wait! Y-yo-you're...

Before he could finish his sentence the man reacted quickly.

A loud scream came out of the forest.  
The two black-ops members were now laying on the ground seriously injured.

"I won't kill you so you could report back to your village about me!" The man said with a evil smile and continued his walk to Konoha.

Sometimes Naruto misses his parents as he looked over to the five kage statues. He stood at the balcony taking fresh air. The door opened and Sakura came up to him.

Sakura : Hey! What are you doing here?

Naruto : Aw. Nothing I just missed my parents and pervey sage.

The door opened and another person came out. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke: Lady Tsunade wants to meet you.

When the three of them arrived to the Hokage office there were already his comarades.

Shikamaru : We just hace a serious promblem.

Naruto : What? What is it?

Tsunade : Our two black-ops members have been attacked.  
They're alive but still in serious condition. When they feel better I want all of you to start the investigation.

Shikamaru : Yea Ma'am!

Tsunade looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were still both Genins. She can't put two genins with one jonin she thought. Although they both were strong.

Tsunade : I'll give you the team. So listen up!  
Naruto, Sai and Sakura.  
Sasuke, Lee and Ten Ten.  
Shikamaru, Choiji and Ino.  
Shino, Kiba and Hinata.  
You now have your own teams so start your mission!

"RIGHT!" Everyone replied in unison and all of them disappeared.  
Tsunade rest her head back. It wasn't easy managing the village, she thought. She was just having fun on her birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the Konoha 12 gathered at the hospital where the injured black-ops members were.  
The nurse came into the waiting room, "You can see the black-ops members now but please only a few people." She said and left.  
Shikamaru stood up and turned to Sai. Sai nodded.  
Everyone was here except for Naruto.

Shikamaru : Alright! Me and Sai will investigate while the rest of you wait here.

The rest nodded almost in unison. And the both of them went into the room. At the same time Naruto arrived in hurry putting on his orange coat.

Sakura : Why are you late? You fool!

Sakura asked with fire burning in her eyes.  
Naruto searched a reason for his lateness as he try to avoid getting punched.

Naruto : Um...you know I-I...

He would probably get punch when she knows that he woke up late again.

"What are the results?" A voiced asked from behind him. It was Captain Yamato.  
"Thank god!" He thought.  
Kiba explained the situation.

Yamato : I'll go in to check.

Naruto : Wait I'll follow you too!

As he didn't want to be punched by Sakura.  
Yamato turned around and made his scary face as usual.

Yamato : Why do you want to follow me?

Said in a scary voice. This caused Naruto scared and shouted "Alright! I'll just stay here and accept the punch happily!"

Some of the group bursted out laughing.  
A few moments later Sai and Shikamaru came out of the room in hurry.

Naruto : Hey! What's new?

They didn't reply to him and walk in a hurry. Sai said, "We gotta report to milady. I'll explain all of you later" without looking back.  
Naruto left scratching his head.  
"What the hell?" He thought.

A few more moments later Yamato came out of the room.  
Naruto rushed to him and asked, "Captain Yamato, what's going on?"  
Yamato didn't reply at first he stood still for a moment and said, "It was Nagato pain"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.  
"We believe that Kabuto used the reanimation jutsu again" Yamato continued.

In the mean time Shikamaru and Sai were explaing to Tsunade.  
Tsunade was shocked to hear the news at first. She frowned and thought for a few moments.  
"We need to raise the security"  
She said slamming at her desk.

Naruto rushed to his appartment he had to get his things and leave Konoha for the mission.

FLASHBACK  
Kakashi : So we got orders from milady. The Konoha 12 will track Nagato down. While the other teams will guard the village.

Naruto : How about Kabuto?  
If he did this jutsu then he might be somewhere near Konoha!

Lee: I agree with Naruto!  
FLASHBACK END

Naruto quickly put his things together in his backpack.  
Before he leave the room he almost forgot something "That's right! My ramen!" He thought and rushed to get the dry ramen packs.  
When he arrived to the gates all of the Konoha 12 were already there. The team captains were Yamato and Kakashi.

Kiba : You're late again!

And frowned folding his arms.  
Naruto ignored his words and said to Kakashi," Let's go!"

The team moved out as they were directed. The main team leaders were Yamato and Kakashi while the 3 man squad leaders were Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba.

Kiba and Hinata took the lead while the others followed.  
In the last was Ten Ten followed by one of Naruto's clone.  
Everyone was wearing a Jonin vest except for Naruto and Sasuke.  
Naruto wore an orange jumpsuit with black strips and a long-sleeve black cloak over it with Uzumaki clan logo at the center of the back.(imagine Minato's hokage cloak)  
Sasuke wore a sleeveless dark-grey shirt with dark blue pants.  
And his sword at his back. With Uchiha clan logo under his collars.

Yamato raised his hand and they all stopped and took cover. Yamato examined the environment for a few seconds and jumped off to the ground from the tree where he was standing.  
And he made his hand that said it's ok and the rest of the gang came down.

Kakashi : Did you see something?

Yamato : No. I thought I was.

Naruto : I'll check.

And he jumped into his sage mode and closed his eyes.  
And stayed quiet for a bit.  
"No" he said. "There's no one out here except us"  
"Alright. We gonna split into our teams and check the points we were given and meet back here after an hour." Kakashi  
said.  
"If anything went wrong contact immediately via the radio transmitter" he added.  
"Now, move out!"  
And everyone disappeared.

Team Naruto...  
"Nagato... it's been a while" he thought.  
"Naruto" Sakura called out to him.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"Is it true that Nagato was from your clan?" She asked not noticing his weather.  
"Yeah!" He replied in a weak tone.  
Sai kept quiet and kept on walking with his clone.  
"Hey I got an idea!" Naruto shouted.  
"Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted and dozen of clones appeared.  
"Alright you know what to do!" He commanded and walked to a tree and sat down.  
The rest of the clones disappeared their objective was to search the area.  
"That's not nice" Sakura said.  
"What? I did my job!" Naruto replied.

Team Sasuke...  
"I will protect with all my heart to protect the hidden leaf village!" Lee said with fire burning in his eyes.  
"And I will not let Gai sensei down!" And tears poured out of his eyes.  
"Oh please Gai junior" Ten Ten said.  
Sasuke didn't said anything.

Team Shikamaru...  
"Ummm...these brand new potato chips are really good!" Choji said with his mouth full.  
"Why are you always eating?" Ino said with annoyed.  
"Well he still got his appetite after his recovery!" Shikamaru added.  
Their team just finished a mission and Choiji was badly injured and he was  
hospitalized for a week.

Team Kiba...  
"Do you smell something?" Kiba asked to Akamaru.  
Woff woff.  
Akamaru replied.  
"Nah it's just some animals' scent"  
Shino and Hinta followed silently.

Kakashi and Yamato.  
"I see Naruto has become stronger and stronger." Yamato said.  
Kakashi nooded and said, "He reminds me of my sensei"  
"Of course! After all he's the fourth's son and he surpassed him" Yamato added.

After an hour...  
They all meet back where they had told.  
"Team Naruto reporting everything is fine!"  
"Team Sasuke reporting nothing suspicious found"  
"Team Shikamaru reporting evrything is clear"  
"Team Kiba reporting fine and shine!"  
"We didn't find anything either!" Yamato said.  
"Let's head back to the village"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own Naruto..**

They all headed back to the leaf village.  
"Hey kid did you find Nagato?"  
A voice asked in his mind. It was Kyuubi.  
"No we didn't where have you been this whole time? Sleeping?" He asked.  
There was no respond.  
"Ha I thought so!"  
Kyuubi tried to say something back but it was interrupted by Yamato.  
"Look somethings not right!" He said poiting at the entrance to the leaf.  
Every ninja in the village was rushing from here to there.  
The group quickly entered the village and Kakashi asked to Izumo.  
"Izumo what's going on?"  
"Nagato appeared!" He quickly replied.  
"What?" The rest of the gang was surprised to find the answer.  
"B-But how did it happen? Is everyone alright?"  
Naruto asked.  
"He appeared on the Hogake building" Kotetsu said.  
"And how did the fight go?" Sakura asked worrying about her sensei.  
"Thank god that the ANBUs they were ready but they were injured too." Izumo replied.  
"And grama Tsunade? Is she alright?" Naruto asked with impatient.  
"Yeah she's fine." Kotetsu responded.  
"Alright everyone let's go report to the Hogake." Kakashi said as he led the way.  
The rest followed him.  
"Hey brother Naruto!" A voiced called him from behind.  
Naruto turned around and found out it was Konohamaru.  
"Hey Konohamaru!" He waved back.  
"Can't stay longer gotta go and report to granny"

***  
Tsunade slammed her palm to her desk. It almost broke into pieces.  
"That Kabuto. I'm sick of fighting with him!"  
Everyone was quiet in the room. Indeed the situation wasn't good. There were some cuts on her face and Shizune was trying to treat it but she was scare of her too.  
"Sai!" Tsunade shouted.  
"Y-yes Milady!" Sai answered.  
"I want the ANBUs to track down Kabuto find him and eliminate him at once"  
"Yes Milady" Sai said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"Um... Granny did Nagato tell you something?" Naruto asked.  
Tsunade kept quiet for a while. "Kabuto will reincarnate all the Akatsuki members to capture the Kyuubi.  
"What?"  
"What does he want to do with it?" Kakashi asked with a impatient tone.  
"Of course he can't release him and tell him to destroy the village. But he wants to be the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. He wants Kyuubi to be sealed inside him."  
Tsuande explained.  
"So he could destroy all the hidden villages" Naruto continued.  
Everyone looked at Naruto. They now have a duty to protect him and they knew it they have to.  
"Well I have to go" Naruto said quickly and run off to the door.  
"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled and everyone in the room though they went deaf.  
Naruto peaked his heas in before closing the door.  
"Y-yes Granny?" He said like a cure little cat.  
"Get your ass back in here. I know you're going after Nagato."  
Naruto smirked and get back inside the room.  
"We got draw plans for the invasion" Yamato said.

Not far away from the leaf village Naruto was running in his Nine tail chakra mode so he was pretty fast enough to pass all the people without seeing him.  
He tricked his whole team with his shadow clone. Ince he reached outside Hogake's office he quickly formed a clone and made a substitue.  
He then jumped into nine tails chakra mode and took off here.  
He tried to scent Nagato's chakra but to no luck.  
Suddenly he was knocked down to the ground.  
"Nagato..." he said with a soft voice.  
"We meet again Uzumaki Naruto..." a voice said and a figure came out from the shadows. He was Nagato.

Meanwhile in the Hogake office...  
"So I want team 7 here and report back! Understand?"  
Tsunade barked.  
Before Sakura could respond Naruto suddenly disappered in a puff of smoke.  
"Oh No! Naruto it's his clone? Then that means he's trouble somewhere!" Shikamaru said.  
"That Naruto!" Tsunade said with anger.  
"Find him and aid him!"  
"Yes Ma'am!"

Back in the forest Naruto was still laying on the ground.  
Nagato looked down at him and said, "I'm sorry Naruto but I have to do this"  
"I understand" Naruto said with a smirk.  
Suddenly Naruto's clone appeared above Nagato with rasengan in his hand.  
"RASENGAN!" The clone shouted and hit Nagato with force. The ground they were standing went 7 feet deep. Naruto quickly formed complicated handseals.  
"Dead Demon consuming seal!"  
A death demon also known as Shinigami appeared behind him. While Naruto's clone tried to grab Nagato from the back. Nagato quickly turned and punched Naruto in the guts. The clone was sent backwards and disappeared.  
Naruto made a cross seal "Shadow clone jutsu!"  
About ten clones appeared beside Naruto and they all jumped into Tail beast mode.  
"Ready guys?" Naruto asked and formed a Rasenshuriken with the help of his chakra arms. All the clones formed same thing Naruto did.  
Nagaro quickly formed a few handsigns and slapped it to the ground. "Summoning jutsu!"  
A bunch of dog appeared and they run at Naruto.  
Naruto and a few clones jumped into the air and they all threw the Rasenshuriken to Nagato while the remaining clones threw their rasenshuriken at the bunch of summoned dogs.  
A large explosion was seen.

BOOM!  
"What's that?" Kiba asked raising his head. Hinata activated her Byakugan amd looked around.  
"I see there some strong chakra from over there" she pointed to the oppisite directoin they were heading.  
"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.

Nagato was sent flying backwards and the Shinigami extended it's hands out and held Nagato by his shoulders.  
"Forgive me Nagato. This is the only way." Naruto said with a sad voice.  
Nagato's souls was being pulled out by the death god.

"There he is!" Choji shouted and the gang arrived to the place where Naruto was standing.  
They arrived there just to find a boy's body in the ashes...


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto report!" Tsuande said angrily.

Naruto : Yes granny! I saw Nagato and we battled. But I quickly used dead consumed seal. And... he was sealed again...

Tsunade : Did you find out about Kabuto?

Naruto : Yes. Nagato told me before he was sealed inside the death god.

FLASHBACK...

Nagato : You've prove a lot better...than the last time boy..

Naruto tried to looked away from him. He can't just watch him.  
"Continue our master's dreams. Dream to peace. Master Jiraiya started perfectly. But I was unable to bring the true peace. But you...will..." Nagato said as his soul was being pulled out of him.  
"Kabuto is near the border of the land of fire and sound..." he continued.  
"Bring the true peace!"  
As final words he said.

FLASHBACK END...

Tsunade : What? We have to quickly deploy a team!

Naruto : Granma Tsunade can I follo...

"No Naruto!" Shizune cut in.  
"When you follow the team it will be Kabuto's favour!"

"She's right!" Tsunade said.  
"Now go home and take a rest!"

Naruto walked alone the lonely street. He saw some kids playing at the playground which brings him back his old memories. His dark and lonely memories to be exact.

FLASHBACK...  
He was sitting on a swing watching the kids of the same age as him played. He wanted to join them and have fun but he knew they will all leave when he joined in. He watched the kids play for 10 years. 10 years for without a friend without parents who will pick you up when you finished playing. There were only a few people who were good to him.  
Hiruzen old man, Iruka sensei, Old man and his daughter from Ichiraku ramen. And that's it. He failed the graduation test for three times. He found out the reason why people hated him so much from Mizuki that he was the jinchuuriki of the nine tails fox.  
After sometimes later he earned some respect from people such as Kakashi, Sasuke who wished to fight with him and Sakura.  
He tried and tried till this day to be acknowledged by the people of Konoha not as a son of the fourth Hokage but as a ninja of Konoha.  
"Becoming a Hogake doesn't mean people will acknowledge you but when the people acknowledge you, you can become the Hokage."  
The words Itachi told him he'll never forgot those words.

FLASHBACK END...

He came by to the Konoha cementry. He smiled softly and went into it. He then arrived to a grave.  
"Obito Uchiha" it wrote.  
"Obito I'll continue both of our dreams. So don't you worry a bit. Have fun with my parents and Rin!" He said in his mind.  
"Beautiful evening hun?" A voice came up from behind him. It was Kakashi the silver haired jonin.  
"It's been a while" Kakashi said and stood beside him and looked at the grave. They both kept quiet for a while.  
"Say Kakashi sensei! I thought you were on the mission to capture Kabuto?" Naruto broke the silence.  
"Um? Oh yeah it was aasigned to Yamato and he took some jonins and..."  
"Sasuke is on that team right?"  
"Umm... yes... don't worry both Sakura and Ino are on it too with Sai."  
"Aw...c'mon I want to go with them!"  
Naruto yelled.  
"Don't pout Naruto it's for your own good." The silver-haired jonin replied.  
"I want to be a jonin just like them." Naruto said.  
"Well you're already strong but you have to wait for the exam dates!"  
"Yeah..."

***  
"Just as I expected Naruto isn't on your team!" Kabuto said with a sly.  
"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled and attacked him with Chidori.

Yamato : Becareful Sasuke!

Sakura : Sasuke-kun!

Sai drew a picture of snakes on his scroll quickly.  
"Ninja art: Super beast scroll!"  
The snakes came alive and run threw at Kabuto.  
Yamato combined his both palms "wood style!"

***  
Naruto got on to his bed lazily.  
"He'll be fine" Naruto though.  
"But what about Sakura? I'm sure Sai will take care of her!"  
He fell asleep after a few more minutes.

The sun was shining down in his room. His blond hair, his shorts and his t-shirt were yellowish under the sun shine.  
He got up quickly and changed his clothes. He stuffed his mouth with dry ramen boiled. And then quickly left his room. His direction was to the Hokage tower. He jumped from the roof tops and finally arrived to the Hokage tower. He peeked inside from the windows as Jiraiya did.  
"Just come in" Tsunade said giving her back to him.  
He grinned and jumped into the room.  
"So...how are they?" Naruto asked in an impatient voice.  
"Well, they were injured"  
"What? Is it serious?"  
"Calm down Naruto, they're not gods y'know? So they might get hurt."  
"Fine where are they? At the hospital I suppose."  
"Y-..." before Tsunade could finish her sentence Naruto disappeared.  
"That knucklehead" Tsunade thought.

"Hello can I help you?" The nurse asked Naruto.

Naruto : Yeah! I'm looking for Team Yamato.

"One moment please" the nurse said and checked the record book.  
"They're in the room 25. Continue straight and turn right at the end"  
"Thank you" he replied rushed to the room.  
"Guys!" He opened the door. Kakashi was already there talking with Yamato and Sakura, Sasuke and Sai were at the other side.  
Sakura and Sai were chit chating while Sasuke kept silent.  
"Guys! How are you doing?"

Sakura : We're fine Naruto calm down. Everyone is alive.

Naruto : *sighs* what a relief.

Sasuke : Dobe.

There was a knock on the door and it slided open. Shikamaru came in with Choji and Ino.

Ino : Hey billboard brown, feeling better?

Sakura : Ino pig!

Naruto : Girls girls calm down will ya?

Shikamaru : Hey Naruto! Lady Tsunade wants to talk with you!

"Ok" he replied and left the room.  
Shikamaru turned his head to the gang.  
"What's with the smile?" Yamato asked as he saw a smile on Shikamaru's face.  
"Well, I got some wonderful news" Shikamaru said.

"What?"  
Naruto yelled.  
"Yes I'm old and I'm going to retire."  
"Well then who's going to be the next Hokage?"

Shikamaru : It's Naruto.

Everyone in the room gasped.  
"He might even had a heart attack" Sai said.

"Uhh..." Naruto almost jumped out of the room.  
"Really? Granny? Really?" Naruto asked againg jumping around the room.  
"Relax Naruto" Shizune said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Um... may I ask a question?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade : Yeah what is it now?

Naruto : Who selected me? I sure it's not the Konoha council.

Tsunade : Well when I announced that I'm going to retire all the people in Konoha wanted you to be the sixth.  
"WoW" Naruto exclaimed.  
"but when the people acknowledge you, you can become the Hokage." Itachi's words flashback through his mind.

"Well the ceremony starts tomorrow"  
The door opened and the gang came in.  
"Yo!" Shikamaru started.  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot Sasuke" Tsunade said searching her papers.  
Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "You've been promoted to jonin." Tsunade said as she found what she's been looking for and handed out a paper.  
"Congratulations Sasuke-kun"  
Sakura said with a big smile.  
"Hey what about me?" Naruto asked pouted.  
"Shut up!" Sakura yelled.

"Dad, Mom my dreams have finally come true! I'll make you proud! Pervey sage I'm sure you'll be happy when you see me. Obito I've completed both of our dreams. So don't you worry a bit!" Naruto said as he looked above the sky. It was already midnight but he couldn't sleep due to exciment. He will became a Hokage the next morning. Something he wished for many years he tried for years.  
"Can't sleep?"  
He turned his head and found Kakashi sitting on the roof.  
"Yeah!" He smiled scratching his head.  
"You've come far Naruto. Well done..."

"People of Konoha please welcome the sixth Hokage!"  
As Genma finished his sentence the crowd cheered with joy.  
Naruto came out to the Hokage roof top. There was Konoha 11 along side of him.  
Behind him were Tsunade and Shizune. Kakashi and Genma were beside Tsunade.  
He was wearing short-sleeve long red coat, decorated by black flames-like motifs on the edges with the kanji for "Sixth Hokage" written vertically down the back (Rokudaime).  
People whisled and clapped their hands when they saw him. Indeed, people had acknowledged him. He was the Hokage of the hidden leaf.  
All the members of Konoha 11 were wearing jonin vests. They were all proud of Naruto as they all knew his dream to become the Hokage.  
"Hidden Leaf Village! From this moment I shall protect you with all my heart!" He roared and the crowd cheered again.  
He thought he saw his parents, Jiraiya, Nagato and Obito in the crowd, smiling at him. He rubbed his eyes he was wrong they weren't there. Maybe, it's a sign that they're happy for him, they're proud of him.  
"I made it!" He thought.  
And all his childhood life flashbacked.

"Ha Hokage? Are you serious?"  
"That brat can't be Hokage! That monster fox!"  
"The one who were to be Hokage were given their destination!"  
"You can't be Hokage cause I'm going to be!"

None of that really matters now...

"WoW! What a happy ending!" Naruto said as he slapped his hands to the table. They were now in a BBQ shop with almost all the ninjas from the village.  
"No Naruto this is just a beginning!" Tsunade said as she grabbed another bottle of sake.  
"Lady Tsunade I think you've enough" Shizune said.  
"Stop it Shizune! This is a celebration!"  
"So Rokudaime Hokage how are you doing?" A cold soft voice asked him. He turned his head only to find Gaara and his siblings.  
"Gaara!" He shouted.  
"So Yamato I guess we've fulfilled our job!" Kakashi asked.  
Yamato nodded.  
"But still since he has became the Hokage we now have more responsibility to protect him."  
Kakashi smiled under his mask. A smile that no one will never see.  
"Are you watching Obito? He has really changed us all. He has fulfilled your dream too. Be proud and rest in peace my friend."  
Kakashi looked at Naruto who was still talking to his friends.  
"Sensei, I know you'll be happy too."  
It was already midnight but the village was still celebrating. Especially in the BBQ restaurant. A hero who will actually protect the village. He's not gonna do this alone, he has his friends, teachers and tutors along side him. He will lead the people of Konoha to a better future...  
A future of hope, a future of peace... 

Naruto got up from his bed his head was aching like hell.  
"Oh my head!" He murmured.  
He moved his body to a side and felt someone he looked at it found out it was Sakura.  
"Sa sakura?"  
She slowly opened her eyes just to find Naruto watching over her.  
She got up quickly and realized the situation.  
"Uzumaki Naruto! What have you done?"  
"Sakura wait...I could ex ahhh..."

"What's that two happening?"  
Temari asked.  
"Who cares?" Shikamaru answered. They were both on the bed next to Naruto's room.  
"Na-naruto-kun" Hinata whispered.  
"Nah. Don't worry about him that knuckle heas will be fine!"  
Kiba replied laying next to Hinata.  
They were actually at a hotel.  
"What the-" Kakashi exclaimed as he was on a couch while Yamato and Shizune were on the bed.  
"Well, I shall just leave. Maybe go to Ayame!" He thought.  
"Jiraiya, I really wanted you to be here." Tsunade thought as she looked at Jiraiya's picture. She never knew that Jiraiya who was such a pervey fell in love for her. But he never got the chance to tell her his 'true' feelings...  
Well the hotel looked so noisy. Maybe it's full of love sounds or is it?  
Only they'll know for sure...  
The sun was raising in the east...  
Another beautiful day in Konoha has just began...


End file.
